


A flower in the snow

by Milan0loki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alternative Universe - FBI, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M, Multiverse, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milan0loki/pseuds/Milan0loki
Summary: Loki help the avengers with any magical assign part of his punishment. This whole situation start when Loki get a  call in by the avengers as emergency. When he come and find himself face with teen himself from a different world. Other verse ask for help to find pieces of his soul within different universes. With verse teen of the avengers is here too. Add on care for a magical flower it can determine his future.*I love to hear your thoughts on and late help make choices on the story of my





	A flower in the snow

New York City have one of the best apartments, one named Nomad, a luxurious apartment with 3 bedrooms and 3 ½ bathrooms. It’s best known for there high ceilings, large windows that faced a park, marble walls, and countertops in the bathrooms. It includes a door person, elevator, and a fitness center. Located right on Madison Square Park with a god of mischief inside sleeping at 6:45 am.

Fifteen minutes ago, Loki’s phone alarm rings. The call read "flag hero" with a picture of all Avengers. This picture is use for all Avengers Midgard’s hero.Picking up the phone on the side table, the voice of Rogers is hear at other end of the line. 

"We have small no big problem can you come- hi stop-,” Roger said sounding distressed.

On the other line, Loki hears 2 set of footsteps. From the sound of it, it seems like Rogers loss his phone to someone and that person is running away.

"Loki even you won't believe it. We have no we are teen and-”, it was no other than Tony’s excited voice come on line with a hint of being worn out.

However, before he can finish there was a beeping sound, the call have ended with Loki being hanging up to. Even Loki know it was ill-mannered to do. He just wished Romanova was on the phone because she would get straight to the point of the situation. Both Rogers and Tony have different reaction to this problem, he concluding that the problem isn’t life-threatening but still can have moderate danger. 

Loki won't go like drop of a hat to something like this, instead he decided to treat this like every other morning. Standing up and then stretching his muscles, he snapped his fingers, his yellow royal albert tea floating towards the kitchen. The pot setting down on the gas stove with water and tea leaves already inside, ‘cause magic. Snapping twice, cause to draws a bath and clean two stack of clothes on his bed.

Walking outside his room to the porch, Loki saw a black fur creature. It was Queen, his cat familiar given by Thor, his not-brother in four months ago in December, as a gift since it was Midgard’s holiday. One of the few times when Thor did actually give something good to Loki, to make him happy. The magic user and their familiar have unspoken bond, meaning they can speak to each other without physical words. Because their bond is new still so word is still needing. But soon in next five years they can have true bond between magic user and their familiar. 

The point of familiar is support and assist in practice of magic. Only animal with strong magical core can be familiar. By be a familiar they can be a person, live longer, and have one wish within reason. If Queen become a person now she would be a young dark-skin girl at the age of six with black long curly hair and icy blue eyes. To Queen she don’t mind to be cat or girl in or outside their home. Only time she do is when she sleep as a cat than girl maybe because to be close to her memories of her mother who pass away.

The porch have a black table, alone blue chair at front of the door, and by the corner is a green plant pot with a baby plant which started sprouting last week. Queen with a flick of her tail a full water can appear out nowhere next to her. Loki picked it up and begin to water the magical baby plant.

“Meow (my prince shall we eat now)” said Queen.

“If we must, but first a bath and my clothing” replied Loki.

***

Most days Loki always cook for Queen and himself, he often find himself at ease when cooking. Making food give him the kind different magic and require skill to make a magnificent dish, the parallel between cooking and making magic potions are oddly similar. Today’s breakfast is a full traditional English breakfast, containing pork sausages, strips bacon, eggs, tomato, and mushrooms, also 2 cups of tea.

Queen turned into her human form as the 2 begin eating at the table. Both are wearing their tracksuits, Loki’s being an emerald green with a gold pattern and Queen's having something similar but icy blue. Normally they would go on their morning jog through Madison Square Park, however, this time they have to go to the Avenger tower, not a pretzel stand.

Loki took his time eating while reading a magic book, which is about soundmagic and part it’s of collection magic books was given by his mother, Queen Frigga of Asgard. She had given it one day after his court hearing for the invasion and destruction of Midgard. His punishment would be worst but his mother managed to sway the court, changing it and adding a certain condition by Odin. The retribution is to be sent to Midgard and help humans. Loki won’t be at full power until the magical flower out of his porch blooms, the plant is connected to the person who care for it. The name of the flora is Color-soul, since color of flower tell one’s true soul nature. Either the punishment will be lifted or become harsher ‘cause the color of the flower it’s have no properly to grow, lasting 2 years. Only Loki’s mother and Thor have faith that he can overcome this punishment.

Before Loki was sent to Midgard with Thor, he visited his mother, not the queen, at the royal garden at sunset. She was a beautiful women, looking elegant with the white and yellow dress she have on. She smiled at Loki, her son, regardless what everyone else say. His mother was always gentle and understanding to everyone, including both of her sons. Believing that she’s a mother before a queen, unlike Odin who’s is a king before a father. 

“This is my last sunset on Asgard,” Loki whispered.

“Surely it’s not your last, thank you for coming by my request. I wanted to ask for your forgiveness for failing both as a queen and your mother,” Frigga said heartbroken.

“Mother you don’t need forgiveness because you are no failure,” Loki reassured.

“The way you finding out about your true heritage is beyond dreadful. I should asked Odin about where you come from, along with other questions. I just loss another child on the very night before you come, but you’re and still a precious treasure to me,” Frigga said lovingly.

“The precious treasure is a lie, I knew that I was worthless. Which is why I want I welcome death, however, not even death want this so call ‘precious treasure’,” Loki said in a dejected tone.

“No I’m not done with my words yet son! When your fall happened, I realized that you isolated your heart. I am always with you like the sun,” Frigga said as she tried to comfort her son.

“But the sun is so far away mother,” Loki yelled hopelessly.

“One can’t live with just the sun alone. What about the air you breathe, the water you drink , and the land you walk upon,” Frigga questioned. “I may be far, but my warmth would eternally touch you, wherever you may be.”

“Thank you and you have my forgiveness. Do you know the color of my soul,” Loki asked calming down.

“Yes, it’s crystal clear, but don’t fret over it. Ok? I love you, my son,” Frigga said hugging Loki tightly with her head burying in his shoulder.

“And I too mother” Loki said quietly and returning the hug.

 

***

Loki ate slowly while Queen had ate until there was nothing left. Loki look down at his plate and turn up to see Queen with her mouth full. She then picked up the empty plate to wash in the sink as an apology for her lack of table manners. Loki waited at the front the door to head to Avenger Tower. Soon Queen ran up to him, handing over 2 Stark phone, one with a emerald green phone case and the other being icy blue. The phone itself have some magical additions to Tony’s precious inventions. Queen putting on her golden headphones, Loki opened the door and walked with Queen in hand.

***  
Halfway to Avenger Tower is only 8 minutes at most, Loki looked around at his destruction after 3 years the invasion. One that ‘cause pain and fear over someone that Loki know well. Humans were walking past him, only Loki stopped and can’t seem to move on. Loki knows that he’s not in fault, but rather guilt, the truth of Loki’s nightmares started after his fall. He was weak and broken after all the torture by them. He can remember the touch of his burnt skin, the smell his own blood, and taste his own tears. His mind was only place he felt safe, however, soon enough it was stolen from him. Tired of fighting his mind, Loki stopped, then he was truly broken and let the blue take over take his green eyes. 

***

Queen stopped walking by Loki when she noticed that he stopped in the middle of the street frozen. Looking at his face, it showed true panic and fear. Queen knows that this certain expression happens when he remembers Thanos and all he bring. Loki hated show this side to anyone, including in public. Loki was always careful to keep this side hidden, right now Queen hate to see Loki suffer. Wishing to save him from this nightmare, Queen need to sing a lullaby. Although, she doesn’t know Frigga’s lullaby, so she would need to perform another one. The Gjendines bånsull from Norwegian.

Queen forced Loki to sit down at a nearby bus stop, consisting of 6 teenagers girls talking too loudly, maybe this is why Loki hates the bus stop. Using her own magic, Queen applied music rhythm with the world around them, it’s a kind of sound magic under rhythm world. Rhythm comes from the wind, footsteps, even people themselves. The 6 girls begin to hum simultaneously with Queen having a smooth breath and started to sing.

***

Gjendines bånsull (Norwegian)

Bånet legges i vuggen ned  
somtid gråte, somtid le  
sove nå sove nå, I Jesu namn  
Jesus bevare bånet

Min mor ho tok meg på sitt fang  
dansa med meg fram og tilbake  
Danse så med de små, danse så  
så skal borna danse

Gjendines bånsull (Norwegian) in english 

The child is placed in the crib  
Sometimes smiling, sometimes crying  
Sleep now, sleep now, in the name of Jesus  
Jesus keep the child safe

My mother took me in her arms  
danced with me back and forth  
Dance with the little ones, dance  
So shall they dance

 

~*~

Queen saw Loki opening his eyes, though he was still trembling and his breathing was rough. It was working but it wasn’t enough, so onto the next song. One of the girls have already started singing a new song, Queen hummed along with the others. By this time, they gained a audience.

~*~

Who you are  
By Jessie J

I stare at my reflection in the mirror  
Why am I doing this to myself?  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf  
No, no, no, no  
Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are  
Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah  
The more I try the less it's working, yeah,  
'Cause everything inside me screams, no, no, no, no, yeah  
Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising  
There's nothing wrong with who you are  
Yes, no's, egos, fake shows  
Like woo, just go, and leave me alone  
Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight  
With a smile , that's my own  
That's my own, no, no, no, no, no  
Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising  
Just be true to who you are, yeah, yeah, yeah

~*~

Loki stopped trembling, but is still breathing roughly. All the girls begin singing again as the audience grew bigger from last song, Queen smiled and jones in.

~*~

Rise  
By Katy Perry

I won't just survive  
Oh, you will see me thrive  
Can't write my story  
I'm beyond the archetype  
I won't just conform  
No matter how you shake my core  
'Cause my roots, they run deep, oh  
Oh, ye of so little faith  
Don't doubt it, don't doubt it  
Victory is in my veins  
I know it, I know it  
And I will not negotiate  
I'll fight it, I'll fight it  
I will transform  
When, when the fire's at my feet again  
And the vultures all start circling  
They're whispering, you're out of time  
But still, I rise  
This is no mistake, no accident  
When you think the final nail is in, think again  
Don't be surprised, I will still rise  
I must stay conscious  
Through the madness and chaos  
So I call on my angels  
They say  
Oh, ye of so little faith  
Don't doubt it, don't doubt it  
Victory is in your veins  
You know it, you know it  
And you will not negotiate  
Just fight it, just fight it  
And be transformed  
'Cause when, when the fire's at my feet again  
And the vultures all start circling  
They're whispering, you're out of time  
But still, I rise  
This is no mistake, no accident  
When you think the final nail is in, think again  
Don't be surprised, I will still rise  
Don't doubt it, don't doubt  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
You know it, you know it  
Still rise  
Just fight it, just fight it  
Don't be surprised, I will still rise

~*~

Loki is breathing finally ceased, “Thank you” he said turning to Queen. Who only nodded in return.

Loki then took a hat from a man in clapping the audience and put in $600 in, the hatless man made a furious sound but did nothing about it. Gave it to 6 girls and walked away from the crowd holding Queen’s hand ,then teleported to his floor at the Avenger Tower.

***

Loki was surprise about all the Avengers right in front of him, he knew that he put a spell that only let Queen and himself enter. It only happened in a few cases Loki knows from, most involving part of same or same soul meaning twins and soulmates.

It was Thor, “Brother I see that you are well and we have some-.”

“You are no brother of my” Loki interrupted.

Looking behind Thor, Loki saw a teen version of himself and behind him was a teen version of all of the Avengers.


End file.
